Awkward Question
by lavendar-lilly
Summary: Allen ask Kanda an awkward question he was hoping would never be ask anytime soon. How's Kanda gonna answer his cute, 'innocent' Moyashi. Rated for Language and suggestive theme. Pairings...Yullen and small hint of Lucky if you squint and turn your head.


Hi everyone! ^^ Hehe this is my first one shot and a yaoi one to top it off, too! ^^ And I'm not exactly the best when it comes to spelling....and grammar too.....So either tell me what to fix or I'm really going to beg one of my friends to reread it over for me since I'm more of the type to write and not care about spelling..... So enjoy this Yullen one shot!! ^^

----

It was a warm,lazy late afternoon and Allen and Kanda were laying lazily in Kanda's room. But after an hour of comfortable silence Allen Walker asked his boyfriend ,Kanda Yuu, the most awkward though he didn't know it was awkward he was just _curious. _Which made the young Japanese boy blush a shade of red he didn't know he could. What was the question is what you're thinking right? Well you'll have to hear the conversation from the start to understand why Kanda didn't want to answer the sixteen year old boy.

"Hey Yu-anata...", Allen asked timidly leaning in to his boyfriends.

"Hmm what?", was Kanda's short reply.

"We've been going out for six months now....", he began only to have his voice fade off.

"I can count, Moyashi, I know that. What about it?"

"Well um..." , Allen tried to start again but blushed and stopped.

Kanda sighed heavily and turned the young boy in his lap around to face him and said, "Will you spit it out all ready, Moyashi!"

"Okay! Well you know how Tyki and Lavi been going out as long as us...well Lavi told me they've all ready done it and...", Allen stopped again blushing really hard.

"Okay, I don't _care_ if the Noah and that Usagi have done it. what are you trying to say, Moyashi?" , Kanda question, his patients running thin.

" I- I was wonder w-why.... whyhaven'tyoufuckedmeyet?!", Allen squeaked, saying the last part as fast as he could, turning candy apple red. Allen buried his head in Kanda's chest.

Kanda blinked, and blinked, and blinked, trying to make sense of what his sweet, innocent Moyashi just said. _Did Allen just ask me why haven't we had __**sex**__ yet?!_ ,he thought blushing himself. He had hoped it would never come to this. No matter how much Kanda loved Allen, or wanted to do to him he just couldn't. And the only reason he could come up with to why not was simply the fact that Allen was sixteen and he was nineteen. Allen was still a minor and he knew sure as hell that it wasn't legal to fuck a sixteen year old.

"A-Allen...", Kanda said gently, lifting the boys chin to look at him. "Why do you ask that?"

"B-because I love a-and I want to all yours....b-buts it's okay if you don't want to-", Allen was cut off by Kanda kissing him gental.

'Who ever said I didn't want to Allen? I still love you it's just..." ,it was Kanda's turn to have his speech fade off which cause Allen to tilt his head cutely and stare at Kanda in confusion.

"It's just what Yu-anata?"

"It's just well your a minor Allen and well...I didn't know weather or not you were ready for something like that yet....", Kanda explained looking away , but only to have a pair of small, soft hands placed on his face and have his head turned to look at Allen.

"Kanda....was that your only reason?", Allen asked softy pressing their foreheads together. Kanda nodded genitally starring into Allen's beautiful, loving sliver-gray eyes. Allen smiled softly and kissed Kanda. "If that's the only reason than, I g-guess well wait ill I'm old enough...."

Seeing how disappointed Allen was Kanda sighed softly, kissed him, and asked, "Allen if you really want, I guess we could...have sex..."

Allen's faced brighten up quickly as he pounced Kanda kissing his face all over and trailed down his neck.

_Sigh as long as he's happy....might as well enjoy it too_ Kanda thoguht smirking into Allen's passion increasing kisses.

The rest of the night was as pure bliss for Kanda and Allen. Thoes to are proof that even the most akward question can lead to the most scartistfing anwers.


End file.
